


Groupchat

by njk19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, Girls in Love, M/M, groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: Au.





	Groupchat

**Simon Lewis added you and 10 others to the group chat**

**Simon Lewis changed his name to LEWIS**

**Simon Lewis changed jaces name to MANSLAG**

**Simon Lewis changed Izzys name to PUSSYSLAYER**

**Simon Lewis changed Sebastians name to HALFGAYTING**

**Simon Lewis changed Alecs name to BELONGS2MAGNUS**

**Simon Lewis changed Magnus' name to BELONGS2ALEC**

**Simon Lewis changed Clary's name to CLAREBEAR**

**Simon Lewis changed Raphaels name to RAPHAJAFFA**

**Simon Lewis changed Lydias name to LEZZALYDS**

**Simon Lewis changed Maias name to WOLFGIRL**

**Simon Lewis changed Lukes name to DAD**

 

 **LEWIS** \- so I have an announcement

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- fuck off no one cares

 **CLAREBEAR** \- Alec shut up? Hey Lewis what's up? What's this announcement? It better be that you have a girlfriend.

 **WOLFGIRL** \- I agree you have been single forever like seriously people really dig the hot nerd look

 **LEWIS** \- awks

 **LEWIS** \- I erm have a confession

 **PUSSYSLAYER** - if it's about you wrecking my new eyeshadow pallet by dropping it down the toilet I already know and am planning your death

 **LEWIS** \- eyeshadow pallet? Wasn't me

 **PUSSYSLAYER** \- your a crap liar also I can beat the truth from you if I have too

 **LEWIS** \- I'm moving to Canada fuck this shit

 **LEWIS** \- anyways before I was rudely interrupted I was about to tell you..im gay

 **LEWIS** **changed his name to** **HELLA GAY**

 **CLAREBEAR** \- the fuck since when I'm your best friend and I didn't even know

 **PUSSYSLAYER** \- woohoo welcome to the gay gang

 **WOLFGIRL** \- proud of you

 **MANSLAG** \- so no one here is straight

 **HELLA GAY** -clearly fucking not

 **MANSLAG** \- chill ya beans asshole

 **HELLA GAY** \- ew shut up your arsehole probably looks like a collapsed mine shaft

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- oh fuck I'm dead ahahaha yes Lewis I love you

 **MANSLAG** \- my boyfriend don't think so

 **HELLA GAY** \- oh please, your boyfriend is raj I mean I would rather be single than go with that twat. Hmm two twats together what a perfect couple.

 **DAD** \- will you two ever get on for once in your lives

 **HELLA GAY** \- oh hell no

 **MANSLAG** - I wouldn't lower myself to be friends with that or even civil with a wretched vampire especially him

 **RAPHAJAFFA** \- hey you fucking rat there's nothing with vampires. Also its not that when he's helping out on missions so fucking screw you asshole

 **HELLA GAY** \- wow thanks rapha

 **RAPHAJAFFA** \- nb baby

 **HALFGAYTINGG** \- baby?

 **RAPHAJAFFA** \- wow you can read? Want a medal?

 **HALFGAYTING** \- that's my fucking boyfriend

 **HELLA GAY** \- shit calm down the whole clan calls me baby chill babe

 **HALFGAYTING** \- sorry slightly overprotective over what's mine

 **CLAREBEAR** \- WHATTTTTTTTTT

 **PUSSYSLAYER** \- WHATTTTTTTTTT

 **WOLFGIRL** \- WHATTTTTTTTTT

 **BELONGS2ALEC** \- WHATTTTTTTTTT

 **BELINGS2MAGNUS** \- WHATTTTTTTTTT

 **LEZZALYDS** \- WHATTTTTTTTTT

 **RAPHAJAFFA** \- WHATTTTTTTTTT

 **MANSLAG** \- WHATTTTTTTTTT

 **DAD** \- I AGREE WHATTTTTTTTTT MY SON IS DATING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

 **HELLA GAY** \- oh god luke not now

 **DAD** \- your my son of course now! come to the jade wolf tonight with Sebastian

 **HELLA GAY** \- dad

 **DAD** \- oh and no arguing. Or you will see what it's like to be treated like a child.

 **HELLA GAY** \- but you can't do this to me

 **CLAREBEAR** \- AHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **DAD** \- I don't know what's so funny clary your coming tonight too with your girlfriend. We need some rules and boundaries in place.

 **HALFGAYTING** \- babe this is funny

 **HELLA GAY** \- won't be saying that when he goes dad mode on your ass. Cop and a wolf not a good combination to mess with.

 **CLAREBEAR** \- this is ridiculous we are adults

 **DAD** \- does it look like I care?

 **DAD** \- seriously though?

 **DAD** \- I couldn't give a shit, you are my daughter and Simon is my son. I love you both and want what's best for the both of you. So sue me.

 **HELLA GAY** \- clary at least it's not like before when we had to wait to go near said person until background checks on them and their families are done. Thank God for the shadow world.

 **DAD** \- what do you mean? I still find out every single detail about them and their family shadowhunter or not

 **CLAREBEAR** \- god what is life

 **HELLA GAY** \- I second that I think I may have lost the will to live

 **HALFGAYTING** \- I think I'm ill?

 **DAD** \- not to worry I can always come to you

 **HALFGAYTING** \- I'm better now

 **HELLA GAY** \- AHAHAHAH

 **HALFGAYTING** \- some boyfriend^

 **HELLA GAY** \- you know I love you

 **HALFGAYTING** \- I love you too

 **BELONGS2ALEC** \- cuteness

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- we are better

 **HELLA GAY** \- #MALEC

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- what's a malec?

 **BELONGS2ALEC** \- babe I think that's our ship name

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- wait what people actually do that

 **PUSSYSLAYER** \- are you even my brother?

 **MANSLAG** \- Alec oh dear brother you have so much too learn

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- I don't want to learn crap that I don't need to know

 **BELONGS2ALEC** \- I love you but I agree with jace on this occasion

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- you what?

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- I have been betrayed! By my own boyfriend, I think I'm going to faint...

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- I'm unloved malec is no more</3

 **HELLA GAY** \- how fkin dramatic this is why we love our big gay

 **HELLA GAY** \- Mag

 **HELLA GAY** \- Maggy

 **HELLA GAY** \- Magnus 

 **HELLA GAY** \- how could you do this to Alec 

 **HELLA GAY** \- oh sweet baby Jesus he may never recover from this

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- I can't even deal rn

**BELONGS2MAGNUS left the conversation**

**BELONGS2ALEC added BELONGS2MAGNUS into the group chat**

  **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- aw babe guess what NO SEX FOR YOU ASSHOLE x

 **BELONGS2ALEC** \- babe 

 **BELONGS2ALEC** \- bae 

 **BELONGS2ALEC** \- baby

 **BELONGS2ALEC** \- love of my life xxx

 **BELONGS2ALEC** \- I'm sorry I love you. I will stick by you my precious one. If it helps I can turn jaces hair bright green and pink? Just please don't be like that 

 **MANSLAG** \- WOW what did I do

 **HELLA GAY** \- BREATHEEEEE!? 

 **HELLA GAY** \- ;)

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- Simon god I really do love you sometimes 

 **HELLA GAY** \- me 2 bbycakes 

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- <3

 **BELONGS2ALEC** \- yfjdneodeo tf is going on here 

 **HALFGAYTING** \- I agree with Magnus. 

 **HALFGAYTING** \- but I deffo think you should dye his hair green and pink it will be an improvement for dipshit over there

 **HELLA GAY** \- replied

 **HALFGAYTING** \- replied 

 **BELONGS2MAGNUS** \- replied 

 **CLAREBEAR** \- replied 

 **PUSSYSLAYER** \- replied 

 **WOLFGIRL** \- replied

 **LEZZALYDS** \- replied 

 **BELONGS2ALEC** \- replied 

 **RAPHAJAFFA** \- replied

 **DAD** \- replied 

 **MANSLAG** \- I hate you all x

 **MANSLAG** \- dickheads 

**Author's Note:**

> will write more, need to come up with ideas


End file.
